


The Morning After (Crying a Bunch and Saying Some Things)

by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gay Character, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Lesbian Character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova
Summary: After an emotional night together, Mist had Jill Fizzart on the mind. In fact, that was about all she had on the mind. Mist talks through feelings she doesn't know how to define, questions she doesn't know how to answer, and all the while, Jill's words from last night echo in her head.This work is a short (and relatively lighthearted) follow-up to Mist and Jill's Path of Radiance A Support.
Relationships: Jill Fizzart/Mist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Morning After (Crying a Bunch and Saying Some Things)

_" Mist… You make all of my worries go away when you’re near me…"_

Mist was laying in her tent, blankly staring up. She'd been there long enough that the ceiling of the tent was becoming a dull view. She put an arm over her eyes, blocking out her sight.

_" Mist… You make all of my worries go away when you’re near me…"_

Again, it replayed. A memory. The disembodied voice of Jill Fizzart was following her.

The two had shared a... moment. Mist wasn't exactly sure how to define that moment. There was crying, embracing, two girls opening up over the trauma of prematurely losing their fathers.

Oh, and there was something Jill had said.

_" Mist… You make all of my worries go away when you’re near me… The world is hard. Hard and cold and… terrible. Even so, you make me… You make me want to keep going."_

Mist felt a jolt of... of something, and flopped over onto her side.

In that moment last night, Mist felt so unbelievably happy at what Jill had said that she started crying all over again. Which prompted Jill to start crying, too. The two were sobbing messes by the time they could pry themselves away. Mist fell asleep pretty much as soon as she got to her tent, so this morning was her first chance to think about it.

_" Mist… You make all of my worries go away when you’re near me…"_

And in fact, that's all she had done since waking up. Think about it. Over and over and over and over and...

_" The world is hard. Hard and cold and… terrible. Even so, you make me… You make me want to keep going."_

"That was," Mist started, "a confession. Right?"

Mist immediately wished her mouth was sealed shut. How could she say that?? Out loud??? It's not like Jill had said she loved Mist! Would Jill even say that to another girl? And would Mist have been so happy to hear it if it _was_ a love confession?

... Would she have been?

Mist sighed. "... I'm starting to make even my brother look good at this kind of thing compared to me, aren't I?"

There was an idea. She could talk to Ike about it! The closest they'd ever come to discussing his sexuality were his complaints whenever the older mercenaries got hung up over him not being interested in girls, and maybe the times he'd start talking about a certain mage. But he was the perfect person to talk this over with. He was older! He was experienced with feelings like these! He... He was totally dense, and completely hopeless, and probably still hadn't even said the L-word to Soren despite how overdue it was at this point. No, never mind, not him. And Soren was no better an option. In fact, worse.

What about... Titania? Her adoptive mother figure was usually who Mist turned to for these kinds of things. And as it happened, Titania had always seemed totally accepting of the obvious-but-undefined thing between her adoptive son and the company strategist. But... then again, she also never really seemed to volunteer any advice to Ike about it, either. She probably felt out of her depth. After all, how much would Titania know about what it's like being g—

Gay? Mist's thoughts paused. Was that what she was? No, maybe bi? She'd never even questioned this before. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Arrrgh! How am I supposed to know any of this stuff?!"

"Mist, is everything okay?" As if in answer, there was Ike's voice, outside her tent.

"O-Oh, Ike! Yeah, I'm fine. Come in."

Ike entered the tent. "Sorry. I heard you shout as I was passing by."

"Oh, sorry about that. It was nothing. I was just..." Mist sighed. Ike may not have had things totally figured out, but talking to him would be better than doing this alone. She considered how to start that conversation.

"Mist, you're not overworking yourself again, are you?" Despite a yawn escaping him, Ike was clearly in concerned big brother mood. "I worry that you're trying to carry on like you did when we were just a small mercenary group."

"What do you mean?"

The young general rubbed his eyes. "Well, we're an army, now. There are a lot more people to manage. That's why we have an entire mess tent instead of just you and Oscar on cooking duty. If you try to look after everyone like you did before, you'll wear yourself out."

Goddess, Ike looked so tired. He seemed so worn out. For all Ike's talk about not overworking yourself, he looked like being thrust into the position of general might bring him an early grave. How could Mist possibly ask him to help her figure out what she was feeling right now?

"I promise, I'm not overworking myself," she reassured her brother. The only thing being overworked was her heart, but now didn't feel the right time to have that conversation with Ike. She scrambled for a way out. "I, um... I need to go, now. I should get to the mess tent before my shift to lend a hand."

Mist pulled herself out of bed, and headed for the tent's exit.

"Mist, what did I just—" But she was gone.

* * *

As she walked somewhat aimlessly to the mess tent, Mist found that she still couldn't escape her thoughts. In fact, a new thought had just occurred to her, stopping her in the middle of camp.

Forget the labels for a second, she thought. Say she was in love with Jill, and that Jill really had confessed to her last night. What next?

_" Mist… You make all of my worries go away when you’re near me…"_

How would she greet Jill? What would she say to her? Did they need to work out boundaries? Should they try to be a bit discreet in public? Wasn't there anyone she could talk to about this? Mist felt so overwhelmed.

And that was exactly when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Followed by a kiss on top of her head. And then a face resting against hers.

"Morning, Mist."

The voice she'd been hearing all morning. Jill's.

Mist felt like steam must have been pouring from her ears. Her face was on fire. What should she do? What should she say?

"M-Morning, Jill!"

A moment passed. The world didn't end.

"You hungry? I was headed to the mess tent. I know you've probably got kitchen duty soon, but come eat with me first!"

"Sure!" Mist's face wasn't burning anymore. Things felt exactly the same between them. Except Jill had kissed her head. But otherwise, exactly the same!

Jill unwrapped herself from Mist and took her by the hand. Nope, okay, Mist's face was burning again. Things were different. Mist wondered if her face was as red as Jill's hair, at this point.

Well, she thought, if my face is going to be red either way...

"Hey, Jill?"

Jill stopped and turned to her. "What's up Mist?"

Blushing or not, Mist gave a dazzling, happy smile. "I love you!"

Jill's eyes expaned at those words, taken by surprise. She smiled back. "I love you, too!"

Deciding to trust her in heart, Mist did something she never would have imagined doing before (except for all the times she'd let herself imagine it this morning). Stepping forward, she put a hand on Jill's cheek and leaned in, meeting Jill's lips to her's. She felt Jill's arms wrap back around her in response. Mist put aside her worries about labels and boundaries. For now, she just wanted to enjoy this kiss with the girl she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of font coloring can go a long way in a short story. Or maybe I'm just pretentious.


End file.
